And Then They Grew Up
by thecookiemonster4
Summary: HGDM fic: best friends forever as kids... and then they grew up... ok so im bad at summaries!
1. Rings and Picture Frames

A.N. this is my first fanfic, plz be nice, hope you enjoy it!

[i dont own harry potter, someone called j.k. rowling does, i hope i can borrow them Ð permanently, haha jks]

ok the fanfiction wont let me use quotation marks without messing it up and replacing it with some screwy symbol, so all quotes will be in between dashes, thanks! (oh yeah, they wont let me use apostrophes either, so ill just eliminate them)

-Dont leave me! Ill be all alone!- cried an 8 year-old Hermione.

-I dont want to leave, Mia, but I have to! My moms over there waiting. You have to leave too. Youll go back to your normal life and forget all about me,- said an 8 year-old Draco.

-Ill never forget about you! Youre my best friend forever and ever and ever, remember how we met?-

It was night, during the summer, and two 8 year-olds, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, had met at camp.

~Flashback~

-But mommy, dont leave me! Two months is too long, mommy, I want to go home,-cried Hermione, but to no avail.

Hermiones mother said a few comforting words before getting in the car and driving off in the distance. Hermione continued to cry.

-Are you OK?- a gentle, soft voice interrupted Hermiones thoughts of home.

-Who are you?- hiccupped Hermione.

-Im Draco, Draco Malfoy. You can call me Drake, I like that better,- replied Drake.

-Hi, Drake. Im Hermione. You can call me Mia, Hermiones too long.-

-OK. Do you want to be my friend? I dont have any friends here.- Drake looked to the ground, as if ashamed.

-OK! Are you here for two months, like me?- Mia was considerable cheered up by this point.

-Yes, I thought it was going to be boring, but then I met you! Has anyone ever told you youÕre really pretty?- As soon as Drake said that, he blushed, and looked to the ground once again.

~End flashback~

-I promise to write to you, Mia, thats the only thing we can do. Hey, I almost forgot. I made you something in arts and crafts yesterday,- Drake blushed and fished around his pocket. -Here it is.-

He handed an oddly-shaped ring to Mia. It had been painted green, and a snake was glued hastily on top. Mia put it on immediately.

-Thank you, Drake. Hey look, I made you something in arts and crafts too, but itÕs not as nice.-

Mia opened her small backpack and took out a green picture frame she had made out of cardboard, and in the centre, a picture of Mia herself.

-Ill always keep this, Mia, and you should always keep the ring. Promise to write me.-

-I promise. Now you have to promise, pinky promise!-

A car honked. It was Drakes mom. She waved impatiently from the car, as she had been waiting for a while.

-I have to go Mia. Bye,- whispered Drake. He started to walk towards the waiting car.

-You didnt promise, Drake! You have to promise!- shouted Mia, standing alone on the field of grass.

-I promise!- yelled Drake. -And I promise to love you forever,- he whispered into the darkness.

--- Sometimes the feeling is right,

You fall in love for the first time.

Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet,

Summertime love in the moonlight.

[ ]

Now that summer is gone,

You have to go back home.

Please come and see me again

I never felt more alone. ---

** the song is Dr. Jones by Aqua

A.N. merry christmas! and thanks for the reviews (hint hint, ahem!) lol, and i hope you guys liked it - i wont write another chapter if i dont get good reviews lol, or at least reviews :P


	2. Badges, Books, and Boys

A.N. wahoo! thanks to:

- ali potter: thanks!

- relena33: hmm, ok Ð im still thinking of what i can do to make it interesting Ð I can think of stuff, but its all been used before, i guess for now, ill just write, and maybe something interesting will happen, who knows? :D thanks!

- Fallen Angel of Hell: cool Ð more description is a good idea, thanks!

MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! (hey, i know its past, but meh)

ok, so all characters belong to j.k. rowling, Ôcept for if theres an imaginary one, which im not sure therell be yet :D Ð happy reading!

p.s. i said this in the last chapter, but all quotation marks are marked with dashes, and apostrophes have been taken out Ôcause when i update it, the net makes it screwey.

p.p.s. ok so i just figured out that some of my dashes get replaced with this Ð (hopefully that turned out to be a D with a dash through the line part, thats just a regular dash, dont mind it lol.

She tore the letter open. The Hogwarts letter had finally arrived! She thought it would never get there.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The booklist dropped out of the envelope. Hermione scanned it quickly, not really caring what was on it. Frustration began to build up in Hermione, where was it? Dropping the letter and the booklist on the ground, she searched frantically in the envelope for more. Finally, she found it: it had been tucked away in a secret compartment in the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been made Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please go to the first compartment in the train on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

And out dropped a badge, which proudly proclaimed -HEAD GIRL- across the middle. 

-Yes, yes, yes! I got Head Girl! I got Head Girl!- Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs.

-Wow, normally youre not that conceited, lets see,- panted Ginny, as she had come running from her own room.

During the summer of their fifth year, Hermione, Harry and Ron had bought an apartment in London and close to the wizarding world. At the ages of 15 and 16, the three adolescents had convinced their parents (Harrys aunt and uncle didnt need much convincing) to let them buy an apartment. Now, it was the summer of their sixth year, and Ron had managed to convince his mother to let Ginny stay at the apartment as well. 

Hermione held the badge out for Ginny to see, rather unsuccessfully, as Hermione was shaking so much. 

-Just hand it over! Im not going to ruin it or anything,- joked Ginny.

-Sorry, Ginny, Im just soo excited! This is going to be such a good year. I wonder who the Head Boy is.-

-Well, I guess its not Harry or Ron, right? I mean, Head Boy and Head Girl rarely come from the same house.-

-Sure, but its nice to wonder.-

-OK, OK, Hermione, enough Head Girl and Head Boy business. I got my letter too, see?-

Hermione was too busy daydreaming to notice that Ginny had said anything.

-Hermione, Hermione! This is useless.-

-Wha-? Oh sorry Ginny, did you say something?-

-Yes, I did. I said that I got my letter as well, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley so that we could get our books.-

-Thats a great idea, and itll probably get my mind off Head Girl for a while! Lets go straight away!-

-Oh, goodness. I think youre losing it, Hermione. We just got up! Lets get changed, eat breakfast and then go.-

-OK, sure! Whatever you want, Ginny!- said Hermione, in a kind of far-away voice.

Ginny went back to her room, muttering under her breath about -over-excitedness-. Hermione walked back her room as well, carrying her badge as if it were glass. After a long hour, Ginny finally got both of them out the door, considering Hermione was having second thoughts, as she wanted to stay and guard her badge.

After buying most of their supplies, the girls were considerably tired. Theyd had to lug three bags of books each, and an extra bag of quills and other extra supplies.

-We still have to get new robes. If you forget, which you probably did, we both grew out of ours last year,- said Ginny.

-What? Oh, yes, robes. Lets go now,- replied Hermione dreamily.

-Well, when else are we going to go?- muttered Ginny.

As they entered the shop, Madam Malkin gestured to the back, knowing that Ginny and Hermione went to Hogwarts. She fitted them with the proper robes, and brought them to the front of the shop so that they could pay. As Hermione was drawing out some coins, the bells on the door rang. 

He was tall, with brown spiked hair. His tight green muscle tee showed off his beautiful figure nicely. His black baggy pants hung loosely around his waist. Hermione dropped a Galleon in shock and bent down hastily to pick it up, all the while tripping the boy.

-Oh, sorry! Are you OK?- asked a flustered Hermione.

-What? Oh, yes Im fine, thank you. Im Greg, Greg Dansk. Do you go to Hogwarts?- he replied in the deepest, sexiest voice that Hermione had ever head.

-Yes, I do. Im going into seventh year. What about you?-

-Same. I just transferred this year from Durmstrang. And I was even fortunate enough to receive the position of Head Boy.-

Ginny, upon hearing this statement, shrieked and dropped all the bags she was carrying, spilling their contents right at Gregs feet.

-Oops, sorry. Ill pick that up,- said Ginny.

-Quite alright. Well, I guess Ill be seeing you around. Bye!- and with that, Greg followed Madam Malkin to the back of the shop.

A.N. OK, well thats the second chapter Ð quite a bit longer than the first, i think, and thanks so much for the reviews (hem, hem! ˆ just like umbridge haha) Ð o yes, and ill probably be updating the third chapter today as well : )


End file.
